Noa the Nutty
NOA the NUTTY ! is the fifth admin to grace Courtly Love, and leader of Denmark. She is known for playing Prince Auguste Beaumont and being all around crazy. She is currently searching for ways to blow your socks off with awesome, and trying not to get migraines over it. History Role-Playing History Noa '''was not originally known as Noa. It is a shortened name from '''Shinoa, a nickname given to her by her elder half-sister Z. She started roleplaying on her birthday at the age of ten, partially as a way to contact Z., and partially to kill off boredom. It started on Yahoo. The admins would make a literall website - not a board - to explain the plots, the information, and the current characters, and give you information on how to apply. If you did well (and role-playing was horribly slack then, so most did) your character would be added to the website and then you could roleplay through a complex set of emails. It was quite confusing, and most role-players praised god when his lordship Smangii came along and gave us Proboards in about 2002. To be perfectly honest - rolyplaying was not the thing it is today. A good long post was considered to be about two paragraphs long, characters were kept short and relativly easy to understand, and no one cared one lick about who your face was - in fact, most of us used drawings. In fact, most of the time these sites were run by men. The first Proboards site Noa went to, however, was actually run by two men and two women, and is probably still running today about Hogwarts called Hogwarts Realm. It has been running since 2003, and was huge, as most sites were then - admins were hard to come by, so when you found a site you liked, you stuck to it, even if you hated some bits about it. Hogwarts Realm had something like 800 members. And most of them were active. After a couple years of being horrible and roleplaying in one site only, Noa branched out into other boards, and actually tried her hand at running one - the first was a Final Fantasy 8 roleplay run by a man long since removed from the RP community, and the other was one Noa and a friend ran for years that started in 2006. The site can still be viewed to this day here - http://www.heartoftortall.proboards.com/index.cgi - but it has long since been abandoned. And unfortunatly, it looks and seems nowhere near it's original glory - in fact... the new admins made it rather ugly. Since this time Noa has been running and joining thousands of websites under the name '''Shinoa '''that eventually she was so popular that she was asked to be an Admin on the now popular ATF. She turned down that spot several times and was finally begged into being a Global Moderator. She quit the spot after she got them up and running as Noa hates running huge sites (As she says "there is no such thing as order and clam in a site with over 2000 people.") however, her account is still there as proof as member number 7, here - http://z10.invisionfree.com/A_THOUSAND_FIREFLIES/index.php?showuser=7. After such a fiasco, and the fact that sometimes Noa can't get on a site without being recognized by twenty people and asked to bring over certain characters, Noa changed her name to the Noa it is today, and will keep her name as such until the end of her on-going reign of Role-Playing, as it is soon to reach it's birthday of 12 years and running. At eleven years, however, she joined a site named Courtly Love after falling completely downright in love with the character Prince Auguste Beaumont. She was a regular member through most of it, and enjoyed watching Auguste get blown rather out of proportion from the timid Auguste he was to the epic loved thing he is now (as Noa says - "Seriously, I made him to be a pathetic nerd who likes jousting, look what happened!") Since then she has been made Admin of the Denmark court, and made two new characters - Princess Fiona Reede and Lord William Lancaster V. Noa does not intend to join anymore websites, as she wants to be able to concentrate solely on this one, as she did in the old days. Relationships Trevor Currently, Noa is in love with only one person - besides all the admins of Courtly Love - and that is her boyfriend of one year, Trevor. He is a sweet thing who refuses to roleplay outside his Dungeons and Dragons, and works very hard to keep Noa happy. They met when Noa was 16, and Trevor was 19 when Noa was greeting a group of people with hugs, and Trevor, being the only one she didn't know, was left out. Feeling sorry for him, Noa asked him if he would like a hug as well, which Trevor agreed, and a friendship was made. They probably would have been together sooner, ie: shortly after that time, but life got in the way. They are together and live together now, and hope to spend the rest of their lives together. Facts *Noa is deathly allergic to hot peppers, and is afraid of aliens and hair. *Noa has a two diseases - ulcerative colitis and scoliosis. This also causes iron deficiency, lactose intolerance and compromised immune system - fun! *Noa is fluent in English, Spanish and French, mainly (she's out of practice). *Noa can play several instruments - the piano, organ, saxophone, bass guitar, harp - and sings Alto. Category:Admins